Difficult Situation
by ShhDimka
Summary: Edward is leaving Bella like in New Moon to protect her but while he is saying goodbye to her and saying that he doesnt love her, Victoria comes and wants to kill Bella. What will Edward do? Will he save Bella or follow through with the plan?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I had to do it I had to leave her; it was for her own good. I was a danger to her and my selfishness and love for her kept putting her in danger. This Jasper incident was a real eye opener. (In New Moon, where Jasper attacks Bella)

If I truly loved Bella I would leave her, I would leave her to save her life.

BPOV

Edward has been acting so strange since the night of my birthday, I don't like it, and im scared. His hardly spoken a word to me, I miss my Edward so much.

I was thinking in my own little world when I heard Edward speaking, it zapped me back into reality.

"Bella, would you come for a walk with me?" (This is different from the book)

"Of course! Did he really have to ask? If he asked me to jump off a bridge, I probably would, and that's just because I know that he'd be there to save me.

We started walking along the track going through the trees. Edward suddenly stopped walking, I instantly followed suit.

"Bella..." He started to say something but then stopped. He seemed at a loss of words. And his face looked, well kind of sad, but I can't imagine why. He seemed to shake the sadness off, because then he was impassive. I couldn't read any emotions on his face. He was a mask of blank.

"Bella my family and I, we're leaving"

"Why? And when? Can't you wait for a little bit longer, at least until school finishes? Then I can tell Charlie that im leaving for College"

"No Bella. You misunderstood me." He took a deep breath. "Bella YOU are staying here. My family and I are leaving." I was beginning to understand, much to my distaste.

"Why? I don't understand. Why leave me here, when you are gone? I want to stay with you"

"You're not good for me Bella. What we had was fun, but it's over now. It's time to move on." I wasn't going to let him leave me so easily. What we had was fun!! Is he joking?

"How can you say that? Edward I'm not going to just let you walk out of my life. I LOVE you. I'm in it for the long haul, not just some flimsy fling. And you love me too"

Edward looked up at the sky, and took a deep breath. When he looked back down he looked different again, not so impassive but a little cold. Like he just wanted to leave, and was bored.

"Bella, I tried to say it as nicely as I could, but you're just not getting it. You couldn't just hear what I said and walked away. Now you're going to make me hurt you. Do you want the truth Isabella?" One he said Isabella instead of Bella and two what truth? Has he been lying to me?

"You know I do Edward"

"Fine, but you asked for it. What we had wasn't even fun. All we could do was stupid little kisses where I could barely touch you. And when I did touch you I wanted to rip your throat out. I have to fight with my sister just to keep you around, and my brother can't even come inside his own house because your there. You're clingy and the simple action of holding my girlfriend results in a blanket separating us. Oh yes our relationship is fantastic. Im scared im going to hurt you all the time."

"Well if you feel that way why do you even care?" I said with tears in my throat.

"I may not love you anymore but I still care." There he said it. He doesn't love me. There was nothing I could do now. He saw the defeat in my eyes.

"Good-bye Bella. Take care of yourself, may you live a long, rich life fulfilled with happiness."

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, and then he gave me a sad smile. I felt the tears run down my face. I didn't know how I would survive without Edward. He turned his back from me and began to walk away. I choked on a sob, and Edward paused for barely a second. I probably imagined it.

I was watching him walk away, his body becoming smaller and smaller until I could see him no more.

I could barely hold myself up, the tears racking my chest hurt so badly.

But through all of that I heard something in the bushes. I think a big part of me was still listening out hoping that Edward changed his mind and realized he was wrong about his feelings and he does still love me, so he came back for me. But when I turned around I wasn't so lucky.

My heart stopped in my chest, and the tears on my cheeks froze. I was in shock. I was just staring at the figure in front of me, terrified for my life, because now there was no one here to save me.

So I did the only thing I could think of hoping somebody would hear my helpless screams.

I screamed so loud I probably tore my throat. It was a scream that scared even me.

In that second I knew how scared I was but once the initial shock was over, I realized that maybe this wasn't a bad thing. Did I really want to live without Edward? I already knew the answer to that. Of course I didn't.

Maybe the person who had come to kill me was actually my savour.

There standing in front of me, victorious as ever was none other than..... Victoria.

**Please read and review and tell me what you think. I'd love your opinion and some new ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

EPOV

I was walking away, from the love of my life, slowly. Well slowly for me. I could have run away and been gone from her within a second. But I knew after this I would never see her again, so I wanted to reminisce in her scent. I can still hear her heart beat, but barely. Her scent was fading too.

Just as I nearly couldn't hear her heart beat anymore, I heard the scariest sound in my life. If I had a heartbeat, it surely would have stopped. It was Bella screaming. I've never heard anything like that come out of her mouth, and quite frankly I never wanted to. It was the sound of pure terror.

Without thinking I ran back to her. But just shy of reaching her, I stopped.

Realising for the first time that if I go back to her, my plan is ruined. I just shattered both of our hearts, how would it look if I just came waltzing back in 5 seconds after tangoing out.

_But what if she's hurt or in danger_

_What if she's absolutely fine?_

My mind was having an internal battle.

_But why would she scream like that if she was fine?_

I was in a difficult situation. If I don't go and she's hurt and something happened to her, then me leaving defeats the whole purpose of trying to keep her safe.

This little war raging inside of my head, took all of a quarter of a second, because before you could blink I was right in front of Bella again, attempting to save her from whatever could cause her any harm.

I turn around and come face to face with Victoria. Now I understood. And boy was I pissed. I growled at her and bared my teeth, preparing myself for a fight.

APOV

I was walking down the stairs, with this cute little vase in my hand. We were all leaving Forks, Washington DC. For Edward's sake. He was leaving Bella. He thought it was the best thing for her, to keep her safe. I disagreed. This would break her, as it would break Edward. It was already having an affect on the rest of the family. Jasper felt so guilty, and was feeling disgusted with himself. I didn't need to have Jaspers gift to know that. He loathed himself at the moment, and there was nothing I could do to help him. My heart was broken, I loved Bella like a sister, and I was losing her too. And poor Esme, she felt like she was losing another child. But this was Edward's wishes, and he would have moved for us if anything had come up, so I was packing our things, and this little vase just had to come with us. It was truly adorable. As I was thinking this I had another vision.

It was Edward, well I think it was. This vision was so strange. It was like it was playing in fast forward, and I couldn't slow it down.

I saw Edward standing in front of Bella, with no expression on his face. Then I saw Bella crying, and Edward walking away. Then I heard this scream that horrified me, and it was so loud, that I dropped the vase and covered my ears. The Vase broke.

In that instant my family was surrounding me, with worried expressions. I was kneeling down, trying to block out that awful noise. But then in my vision Edward was back again, and he was growling and baring his teeth as though getting ready for a fight.

And then I saw the big picture.

Edward came back to rescue Bella, who was the one who screamed, from Victoria.

Victoria. I growled. Then the vision ended and I opened my eyes, from having shut them from that noise and vision. I opened them to my family hovering so worried, and Jasper holding me.

I said one word, to them, and in that instant they all understood. And we were all running out of the house, with me in the lead, leading them to where our enemy lied.

"Victoria!"

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Tell me what you think please**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

All of a sudden out of no where, Edward was in front of me. But what was he still doing here I thought he had left. He must have heard me scream. I guess I never realised just how loud I actually was, which would make sense seeing as I barely ever raised my voice.

Edward was facing me in alarm, but then he quickly turned around to face Victoria, who did not look happy. Looks like she thought that he had left too.

Edward then got into a crouched position, and growled. Oh my!! They were going to fight.

"Well, well Edward, and here I thought you had left. FOR GOOD. Guess we were both wrong. Weren't we Bella?"

I could only stare at her; she was so confident and bold.

She went to take a step forward but Edward growled loudly, warning her against that move.

"What I don't understand Edward, is why protect someone whom you don't love?

It doesn't make sense. You clearly stated that you didn't want her anymore. So now I think that I will do whatever I please with her." She smiled a cruel smile, and lifted her foot up to take a step forward, Edward growled, but her smile only grew bigger. She then placed her foot down, closer to us.

Edward lunged at her.

I was so confused. He said he still cared for me sure, but why risk his life for me.

A second later I felt two arms wrap around my waist pulling me backwards, into the cover of the trees.

There was no sound other than the awful sounds that Edward and Victoria were making while fighting.

I had no clue who grabbed me. But I could now hear my heart beating, and it hurt my chest, a lot. I could hardly breathe. I was hyperventilating. And then I wasn't anything no more, because I passed out, just after I turned around to see who was behind me, and who had pulled me back.

EPOV

She was toying with me. Victoria was testing my limits, seeing how far I would go to protect Bella. But then she pushed too hard, and went too far. It may only be one step, but that was one step too close, too close to my Bella. I was furious. I lunged at Victoria, all thoughts of what Bella might think of me after seeing my behaviour so atrocious flew right out of my head. The only thing that mattered was Bella's safety.

Victoria was a good fighter, I'll give her that, but I had the advantage, of knowing her next move, which kept me always one step ahead of her. She was growing frustrated, and growled viscously. She violently lunged at me. I was unprepared, she barely thought about it. So she was catching on and quickly, well that wasn't too good for me but I was sure that I could still beat her.

Her attack had quite an impact on me, I stumbled giving her the advantage, but I bounced back quickly. I got a punch to the stomach which made her stumble; I then went behind her and lunged at her back. I had her now.

But then she was gone. I don't know how, I had a clear grip on her. I was astounded. But then I felt a shove to my back and I was sprawled on the floor. Victoria got behind me.

She was fast. As I looked up I realised for the first time that Bella was gone. Victoria seemed to notice also and screamed angrily. And then before I could do anything, she ran. I didn't even think about running after her, because I had to find Bella. I smelt her still which meant she was close, or had just recently left. But just as I was about to take off, Emmett and Jasper flew through the bushes and trees ready to fight, little did they know, they just missed the fight. Emmett will be shattered.

Soon after Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme joined us.

"I can't find Bella, she's just gone." I said hysterically.

"Edward calm down!" Esme said with a small smile. I was about to cut her off when she said "Kate and Tanya Denali took her back to out place."

I was shocked to say the least. I opened my mouth but then closed it again not knowing what I was going to say.

Esme nodded knowingly.

"Alice had a vision, on our way here to help you, Eleazer called saying him and his family were in town. We briefly explained the situation, and Kate and Tanya offered to help. We told them that wasn't needed but they insisted so we said they could get Bella out. So now we are all going to regroup back out our house." She looked at me worriedly.

_Are you alright Edward? You don't look so well._

Esme questioned me in her mind.

I just nodded. I guess I did look pretty bad. My clothes were torn and my hair was a mess. I needed a shower because I had all dirt over me.

"Dude, Edward got owned by a girl." Emmett snorted in amusement. I greased him off and bared my teeth. I really wasn't in the mood for Emmett's bright personality.

I had to get home to Bella, because my plan hasn't gone exactly according to plan.

I don't know what Bella's going to do when I see her. She was always unpredictable, and always did the opposite of what a normal person would do.

But I guess I'll find soon.

We then all took off to our house.

**R&R**

**This chapter was a little bit boring.**

**But I didn't really know what to write so sorry!!**

**But I would still love to hear what everybody thought of it.**

**So I'd love to get some advice and feedback, or just to hear what you thought of it.**

**That would be really appreciated. Thanks**

**TC everyone**

**I'll update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up in the Cullen's living room, with Emmett's face right up close and personal with mine. I screamed and fell off of the couch. But I never touched the floor. Edward caught me before I actually fell. I looked up at him, and then I quickly looked down, remembering what just went down in the woods.

Someone coughed in the background, and Edward helped me up, lingering slightly, I took a step away from him, and looked at Emmett and sent him a glare.

"Nice Emmett!!" I couldn't help but smile slightly to let him know that I was only joking.

Emmett sighed in relief; he must have thought I'd be angry. Then he chuckled, looking amused.

"Damn Bella you should have seen your face. It was PRICELESS!!" He started laughing really hard.

"Yeah well Emmett, I'm not exactly used to waking up with people in my face, if you know what I mean. And what exactly were you doing so close, it's freaky."

"I was waiting for you o wake up!"

"Uh-huh and you couldn't wait like two steps to the left, not two steps above me."

"Silly Bells, course not, where's the fun in that." he smiled a silly smile.

"Bella how are you?" Esme always caring about everybody.

"Uhm, I'm fine, just a bit shaken up. What happened to Victoria?" I asked nervously.

"She got away, I'm so sorry Bella, but I promise you we'll get her and kill her you'll be safe again" Edward said with such seriousness, and fierce determination.

"Yeah Bells, nobody's gonna lay a finger on you, not with me around." He looked around at everybody else; they were all staring at him either amused, or with their eyebrows raised. "And them, they'll protect you too." He then leant in closer to whisper in my ear. "But I'll protect you more." He winked at me then shook his head at me laughing.

"Thanks Emmett, but there's no need. You guys are leaving anyway, and I'll be damned if you have to stay just to protect me. Anyway I had better go; Charlie is probably worrying about me."

I started to make my way to the door, when Edward quickly jumped in front of me. "You can't leave, it's not safe okay. Victoria's out there and she won't stop till you're dead, and I'LL be damned if anything happens to you." He looked me straight in the eyes as he said that.

I looked down, I just couldn't face him.

"Bella please just let us help you. Let ME help you." He was pleading with me now. More reason for me to look down at my feet, because if I look up I know that his eyes would be begging me.

"I've got to go, sorry. Maybe you should just leave like you intended to. I'll....... Look after myself" I knew that I couldn't protect myself against a vampire, and so did everyone else.

I had to get out of here, away from Edward. I just needed some time to think about everything. I side stepped Edward and made my way for the door. Until I felt someone holding onto my arm.

"Bella, please, don't do this. If anything happens to you, I'll....." He left the sentence hanging, he left me hanging. I shrugged out of his hold, and walked out the door.

For the first time realising I had no way to get home. GREAT!!

"Damn it, crap, far out!" I groaned in frustration. I was so annoyed I was just saying whatever came to my mind first. I heard Emmett laughing from inside.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll give you a ride home!" Alice was such a life saver.

"Thanks Alice I would really appreciate that." I smiled at her sincerely. She returned it.

Once Alice dropped me off at home I went straight up to my bedroom to think everything through. Edward, I sighed at thinking his name. I loved his so much, but it hurt me a lot by him just being around to help me. To save me. I felt like such an inconvenience to the family. I then lost myself in my thoughts about Edward, Victoria, Charlie, Jacob. Everyone and everything.

I hadn't realised just how long I had been thinking because now it was nightfall.

I then just realised that Charlie didn't come home.

I quickly raced downstairs, and soon found a note from Charlie saying that he was going to be out all night fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. I instantly relaxed. Until I heard a sound outside, just as quickly as I had relaxed I was now back on edge. I stopped breathing. There it was again. Someone was outside. I was terrified. The sound was getting louder and closer.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat against the cupboard, just after closing the blinds.

OH MY GOSH!! There's someone inside the house. A chair just crashed on the floor. I small sob escaped my lips.

Then all of a sudden the bathroom door banged open and in came....

EmPOV (Emmett)

"We've got to watch Bella, 24/7. She'll never be safe again as long as Victoria's alive, so we have to watch her. Emmett can you take first shift with Jasper?" Edward was freaking out, as usual.

"Yeah, sure thing buddy."

"Good, Jasper?" Jasper only nodded.

"Okay, good. Go now."

"Edward you need to relax." Esme was trying to calm him down as was Jasper. It just wasn't working he was on edge.

"I can't not as long as Bella's at risk. Do you realise I was going to leave her. Leave her in all of this mess. The mess that I caused. What if I had lost her?"

"Dude you were going to lose her anyway. You broke up with her. You hurt her."

Edward bowed his head down in shame. "I know."

"Edward you've got to tell her the truth. Why you wanted to leave her. She deserves to know." Edward nodded.

"I will. There's no possible way I can leave her now."

"All right, well me and Jasper will go now. Don't worry Edward we'll keep her safe."

"I know you will." He said with a tight smile.

So me and Jasper took off.

We watched Bella closely. But she pretty much just stayed in her room. It was so quiet, like she wasn't even there. If I couldn't hear her heart beat, I wouldn't have known any better.

Then out of no where, Bella got up and bolted down the stairs, surprisingly not tripping.

But then we got a call from Alice saying to watch Bella really close because someone was going to frighten her really badly. She couldn't see who, but someone was out there.

Me and Jasper walked slowly closer to her house. The gravel crunched a bit under out feet.

Out of no where Bella's heart started to accelerate. We took a few steps closer. She then ran up the stairs, and locked the door. Jasper and I looked at each other, and then we quickly ran inside. Her house was pretty small, and my big build didn't fit very well, I crashed into a chair. Then I heard a small sob coming from upstairs. Me and Jasper ran up the stairs, and I busted open the bathroom door.

Then I heard an ear splitting scream. From Bella.

CRAP!!

Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

I'll try to update soon, promise

I'd love to hear what everyone though so please Review

Thanks and Happy Easter


End file.
